Forever Isn't Long Enough
by Tamsin1
Summary: Tess gets a phone call from Jack, and all of her emotions from the past year come back and hit her hard.


Title: Forever Isn't Long Enough

Date Started: 3rd December 2002 

Date Finished: 14th December 2002 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't recognise is a character of my own creation. All of the recognisable characters belong to Hal McElroy, Tony Morphett and Channel Seven. 

Lyrics taken from 'Reasons To Believe' from Ally McBeal For Once In My Life, and 'Rocket Man' The Very Best Of Elton John. 

Jonesy walked out into the kitchen to get a drink. In the faint glow of a laptop, he saw Tess's beautiful face.

"Tess, why aren't you in bed?" He yawned.

"I'm not tired." She replied, still typing madly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, drinking from the milk carton.

"Writing a letter to someone." She answered.

"Who? And why at this time?" 

"An old friend. And at this time because I've been busy all day."

Jonesy walked over to her. Gently placing his warm strong hand over Tess's, he guided her curser over to the file icon, then down to Exit, and then he saved it.

"You need to get some sleep." He said softly.

"I'm not tired." She insisted.

"If you're not tired, then we can play a little game." Jonesy replied raunchily as he picked her up. 

"What game are we going to play?" She asked as he led her into their room.

"Well… We could pretend we're on a plane, and play the Mile High club game like we did when we came back from Fiji," He suggested, 

"But then we're limited to just the bed. And I know how much you hate *that*" Tess smiled. 

"Or we could play the student in detention game, or the good old doctor patient game." Jonesy suggested.

"I want to play the doctor patient game." She grinned. And all conversation from then was lost.

*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Tess was regretting staying up so late.

"Coffee." She mumbled, walking into the kitchen. 

"Sorry, I just drank the last of it." Jonesy said, holding up an empty mug. "Oh, and someone called for you. Said to say it was Stretch." 

Tess's breath caught in her throat. Surely he wouldn't come back? Not now. Not when everything was so perfect. 

"What did he say?" Tess asked, regaining her composure.

"Nothing. Just to say he called, and that he was looking forward to seeing you next month." Jonesy replied, eating a corner of toast. 

Tess thought for a moment. "Will you tell the Boss that something urgent has come up, and I had to go to Melbourne for a few days?" She asked, heading towards the bathroom. 

"Hang on one second," Jonesy said, standing up, "Who is this Stretch? And why are you going to Melbourne to see him?" Jonesy asked suspiciously. 

"Evan, you have to understand," Tess started, cupping his face in her hands, "This is part of my old life, and I can't tell you who he is."

Jonesy looked at her in disappointment. "Tess, we're married. Why can't you tell me?" He demanded.

"It's for your own good Evan. I can't let him come here." 

"Fine. I just thought we were over with all of this bull-shit." He spat.

"We are, and I don't want you to meet him. He's not nice." Tess said, walking away. 

"He's an ex of yours isn't he?" Jonesy asked her back.

"It never went anywhere." She called back.

"I don't care about your boyfriends Tess, I really don't mind." Then a thought struck him, "You still love him don't you?"

Tess appeared in the door half dressed. "No. And he was half of the reason you had to wait so long. He hurt me so much I never thought I'd get over it. And forever isn't a long enough wait for me never to see him again. But if I let him come back here, we're both going to get hurt." 

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive." She replied, nodding. 

*~*~*~*~

"Jones, where's the sergeant?" Tom's voice boomed at around ten o'clock.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she had to go to Melbourne urgently." Jonesy said.

"Why?" Tom asked, not believing that Tess would up and leave like that.

"I don't really know." Jonesy replied truthfully. 

"Step into my office for a minute, Jones." Boss said, walking back into his cave.

Jonesy followed obediently, closing the door behind him. 

"Is there a problem Boss?" Jonesy asked innocently.

"There was obviously something you didn't want to say out there, so tell me in here." The Boss said, his tone of voice making it clear he wasn't going to take any crap.

"Look Boss, I honestly don't know what Tess is up to, but someone called before she woke up, and he said his name was Stretch," The Boss's ears pricked up, "He said he was looking forward to seeing her next month, and she went really weird, and she says he's her ex, but she doesn't know what he wants now. 'Parrently he hurt her really bad."

"This is disastrous." The Boss muttered.

"Why's that?" Jonesy questioned.

"Look, I'm pretty sure the 'Stretch' that phoned you was an old officer here. Jack Lawson." Now Jonesy's ears were doing the pricking. "They were an item for a while, no more than a few nights, but she really loved him."

"He was the copper who killed that guy wasn't he?" Jonesy asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

"Yes, that was him. She got a battering from that, he lied straight in her face, and just didn't seem to care. When he left she couldn't even look at him. The poor girl was distraught. I don't know what he wants now, but it seems like the right time for him to be getting day release."

"Why do you think he wants to see Tess? To get with her?" Jonesy asked worriedly. 

"I should say so. He'll want to tie up all of his loose ends. He and Jo were good friends. But he doesn't deserve to see her." He answered. 

"Should I go and get her back?" Jonesy asked.

"No. Let her face him. Let her say what's on her mind." The Boss told him.

"And in the meantime I just have to wait?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes. Now, get back out there, and do not under any circumstances tell anybody about that phone call."

"Yes Boss."

*~*~*~*~

"Tess!" Jack exclaimed when he walked though the door to find her face. "I thought it was gonna be Mum or something!" 

Tess looked at him coldly. "Jack, I have one thing to say to you, and after I say it, you will follow through with it. You will not come to Mount Thomas. You will not." She said definitely. 

"Why? I've got day release next month, I wanna come back and see you." He asked, confused.

"Why the hell do you think Jack? You don't deserve to see us! You, you lied to our faces, you made me think you were innocent. You made me believe you loved me." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tess, I do. I love you so much, and I know it was so stupid of me to… I don't know to even do it, and then to lie to you, and," He tried to touch her face, but she jerked back, "It was so stupid of me to send you back that cheque. I know you love me, but I was just feeling so confused a-" 

"Stop. Any love I might have once felt for you is out the door. I hate you. You're scum, and the only reason I came here is so my husband doesn't get hurt."

"Wh- What?" Jack asked, not believing what Tess had just said. "No, no you're just making that up. You're just doing it so I'll stay away, I'll never stay away Tess! I love you, and you love me, and as soon as I get out, I'm gonna change my name so you can marry me and still be a cop, and, you're not married!" He screamed. 

"Hey, keep it down, or you'll lose this one as well." The prison-guard said sharply. Tess wondered what that meant, but just wanted to get out. 

"You heard what I said. I'm married. And he *loves* me. Real love. He's never hurt me, and he never will. You'll only regret it if you come. You'll regret it." And she walked out quickly, not wanting him to see the tears spilling out over her cheeks. 

Tess cried all afternoon. She drove around until she had nearly run out of petrol. When she pulled into the service station, she stopped to look at some CD's the station was selling, and bought one. 

_If I listen long enough to you _

_I'd find a way to believe that it's all true_

_Knowing that you lied straight faced while I cried_

_Still I look to find a reason to believe…_

The first verse in one song stuck in her mind. The song was basically describing her relationship with Jack. Her non-relationship. She hated him. Tears streaming down her face, she pulled out in front of a car. It honked at her until she was out of site.

"Dickhead." She muttered to herself, looking back at him. When she looked back to the front, she found herself in the process of running through a red light. 

"Shit!" She said. Then she heard sirens. Police sirens. "Double shit!" She said, pulling over.  She wound her window down, trying in vain to wipe her eyes. 

"Good afternoon Ma'am, are you aware you just went through that red light? That one just over there?" He said pointing back to it.

"Um, yes. I didn't see it." She answered, not looking at him. 

"You didn't see it?" The officer said, looking back at it, "It's in clear view Ma'am." 

"I wasn't looking for it actually." Tess replied.

"You weren't looking for it? Okay, can I see your license and registration please?" 

"Um, yeah, it's here…" Tess said, looking at the seat beside her where her bag usually sits. "Oh shit!" 

"Is there a problem Ma'am?" 

"Yes, I came here to see an ex-boyfriend of mine, and I must have left it back at home." She said, finally looking at him. 

The policeman took his sunglasses off and looked at her. "Tess?" he asked.

"Jimmy?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"What are you doing here? And crying, too." Jimmy, an old workmate of Tess's said softly. 

"Yeah, um…" She said awkwardly. 

"Look, my shift goes until five, but do you want to come over for dinner? Kara'd love to see you again." 

"Um, I don't really know, I should probably get back, my husband will probably be getting worried about me."

"You're married now? I don't believe it!" Jimmy exclaimed. 

"Yeah, so, well, I left a bit suddenly, and I should probably be getting back to him."

"No, I insist. Give him a call, and tell him you're staying here for the night."

"If you insist." Tess smiled, "But what about the light?"

"What about it?" Jimmy replied. 

Tess smiled, and then pulled away, thinking that the day might not be as bad as she thought it would be. 

*~*~*~*~

Jonesy hung the phone up, after trying to call Tess for the eleventh time. She must still be at the prison, he thought. What was she doing there? A call interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello, Mount Thomas Police, Constable Jones speaking." He answered. 

"Hi Jonesy, it's Tess." Tess's sweet innocent voice responded.

"Tess, I've been calling you all day? How'd it go?" he asked.

"Yeah my phone's been off all day. It wasn't that good. He actually thought I was coming to get back together with him." Tess said, "What an idiot." 

"Yeah. So you're on your way back?" Jonesy asked hopefully.

"No, I'm going to stay the night. I'm really tired."

"Where are you going to stay?" Jonesy asked, "Besides, you left your wallet at home." 

"No, I've got my credit card with me. But I won't need it, I'm staying with an old friend." 

Jonesy hated the sound of that.

"Which old friend?" he asked.

"A couple of people I used to work with. They got married, and I got pulled over by her husband," 

"Pulled over? For what?" Jonesy asked in bewilderment.

"Oh nothing, it was a mistake. But I'm going to stay with them, then probably come back tomorrow. Is that okay?" She asked.

"I guess." Jonesy answered. There was no point in insisting she come back. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I love you honey." Tess said.

"Love you too." Jonesy said, hanging up.

*~*~*~*~

Tess enjoyed spending time with Kara and Jimmy. They took her focus away from Jack. After dinner, they all retreated to the living room where they proceeded to embarrass the hell out of each other telling stories from the old days. 

"Do you remember the time we were all pissed, and it was karaoke night at that bar, and you and Kara got up and sang Honky Cat?" Jimmy asked Tess.

"I don't want to!" She exclaimed, cringing at the thought of her singing while she was drunk. Let alone singing Honky Cat!

"That's not as bad as The Christmas Party." Tess retorted. 

"Oh my God…" Jimmy said, hiding his head in his hands. The Christmas Party Tess had been referring to was a station party where he had gotten so drunk he passed out about three times, then tried to have another barbeque at about midnight, but instead of putting meat on the hotplate, he put whisky. His shirt caught on fire, and Tess had to throw him into the pool then pull him out because he was too drunk to know what to do. 

"At leats he wasn't stupid enough to drive home." Kara commented.

"Not like Sophia." Tess said, thinking of a senior constable who thought she could drive home. She got picked up by a booze bus, and lost her job. 

The three went quiet for a while, trying to think of some more crazy moments from when Tess still worked with them.  Tess listened slightly to the radio as a new song came on. Rocket Man.
    
    _She packed my bag last night, pre-flight_
    
    _Zero hour, nine a.m._
    
    _And I'm gonna be high_
    
    _As a kite by then_
    
    _I miss the earth so much_
    
    _I miss my wife_
    
    _It's lonely out in space_
    
    _On such a timeless flight_
    
    _And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_
    
    _'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_
    
    _I'm not the man they think I am at home_
    
    _Ah, no no no..._
    
    _I'm a rocket man_
    
    _Rocket man_
    
    _Burnin' out his fuse_
    
    _Up here alone_
    
    _Mars ain't the kind of place_
    
    _To raise your kids_
    
    _In fact, it's cold as hell_
    
    _And there's no one there to raise them_
    
    _If you did_
    
    _And all this science_
    
    _I don't understand_
    
    _It's just my job_
    
    _Five days a week_
    
    _A Rocket Man_
    
    _Rocket Man_
    
    _And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_
    
    _'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_
    
    _I'm not the man they think I am at home_
    
    _Ah, no no no..._

She began to cry half way through. It reminded her so much of her and Jack, told from his perspective. 

"Oh Tess, what's wrong?" Kara said, embracing her in a hug.

"Sorry, it's the song." Tess said, burying herself in Kara's chest. 

Jimmy turned the radio off, and then joined in their hug.

"Don't say sorry, it's alright." He said. 

"Is it Jack?" Kara asked softly.

Tess nodded. 

"Don't you hate trying to get over exes?" Jimmy asked, "You think you're over them, then, bam! Something hits you, and you're back to lying in front of the TV watching trashy shows and eating quarts of ice-cream." 

Kara nodded in agreement, "It's like forever isn't long enough." 

The three talked long into the night, and Tess felt she could finally share her insecurities with somebody. 

When she was falling asleep, it was as if she was taking her first breaths of air in months. It was a great feeling. She could finally go back to work, and do her job without any distractions. She didn't have to worry about Jack turning up out of the blue. She could focus on doing her work, and doing it well. Finally. 


End file.
